


did u text anyone else yet?

by Worldlyshuku



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cas has no idea how to use his phone, Complete, Fluff, High School Student Castiel, High School Student Dean, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Texting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldlyshuku/pseuds/Worldlyshuku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU - Castiel is excited about his new phone, but what does he do when he accidentally sends his high school crush, Dean, texts meant for his friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	did u text anyone else yet?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: http://the-captain-destiel.tumblr.com/post/131728663840/imagine-your-otp  
> (Had to alter some of my original writing, because I write proper English when I text... so writing as HS!Dean texting was hard.)

* * *

Castiel watches closely as Charlie enters her phone number into his new phone. It wasn't the newest and fanciest mobile device like Charlie's, but he is happy with it regardless. That's to be expected when he has so many siblings. He isn't quite the baby in the family, but after years of waiting, he finally received a hand-me-down phone after his brother, Gabriel, got an upgrade. When it's his turn to upgrade – or most likely get Gabriel's last phone, Hannah will get his current phone. Right now, he doesn't care who has what phone. He's just excited to finally not be the last to learn of his friend's outings since one of them always had to go find him or contact one of his older brothers to give him a message.

Charlie hands back the little golden phone and shows him her contact info – complete with a selfie she had just taken. Castiel clicks on her name, and presses the little button that looks like a phone. Charlie takes her phone out of her pocket just as it's ringing with the tune that Castiel barely recognizes as the main theme from the Harry Potter movies.

“Oh!” Charlie exclaims, looking at her phone to see the unknown number. “That's the ringtone for just anyone. I'll have to find you a special ringtone just for you after I put your info in.”

“You can do that?” Castiel asks, eyes wide.

“Of course!” Charlie sounds super excited for her friend's new piece of technology, and Castiel is glad he came to her first to figure it out. “Like, I've got Darth Vader's theme for my parents. So when I hear the 'Dun, dun, dun...' start up, I know to prepare any excuses I need before I answer the phone.” She takes Castiel's phone back, and flips through the contacts. “Looks like Gabriel left some of his contacts in here. Ah! Your dad!”

Castiel's phone starts sounding an alarm and screaming “OHMYGOD!”. Heads turn in the hallway, and Charlie laughs hysterically while she exits out of some menu option that Castiel has yet to learn. His father probably wouldn't appreciate that particular ringtone, so he vows to change it as soon as possible. As soon as he figures out how.

Charlie shows him an option to mute the phone and nods. “While we're in class, you should always have this little icon showing. If it's not, then it'll make noise or vibrate... and you've seen what most the teachers do with those phones.”

Castiel nods in understanding.

Charlie waves and leaves Castiel to enter English with Ms. Harvelle while she runs off to her Computer Science class. He'll see her in a few periods for Art with Mrs. Barnes.

Castiel sees Zeke as he makes his way to his seat and excitedly shows off his new phone.

“Oh, nice!” Zeke accepts the phone and immediately goes to contacts. “I'll put my number in here for you.”

Garth is nearby, overhears, and sidles up near Castiel with a warm smile. “You got a phone finally? Awesome. I'll put my info in after Zeke.”

The bell rings for class to start and the students bustle around to get into their seats while Ms. Harvelle begins to write on one of the large dry-erase boards in the front of the class. Castiel looks anxiously back at Garth to give him back his phone, but the young man is already passing it to Ingrid behind him who gives Castiel a thumbs up and starts tinkering with his phone.

Fifteen minutes into the class, Castiel has no idea where his phone is, but he's till looking back to Zeke and Garth as if they can produce it. He hasn't even had it for half-of-a-day, and already he's lost it. His father will be furious. He slumps in his seat and accidentally knocks his foot into the desk leg which jars his pencil on the smooth wood. He watches it roll off the edge to his left before it disappears underneath a backpack sitting on the ground.

Castiel doesn't look up at the owner of the backpack; he knows who it belongs to. Lawrence High's Most Eligible Bachelor as most call him. Dean Winchester with his short-cropped light brown hair, his soft green eyes, the light smattering of freckles on his nose, and his leather jacket. So many girls have asked him out – and at least one guy, if Castiel has heard the rumors right – but Dean had turned them all down.

And Castiel has a big fat crush on him. Castiel doesn't stand a fucking chance in getting someone like Dean to notice him, even with him sitting right next to him in English. It certainly doesn't help that Castiel had never attempted to talk to him or make his presence known.

So, he sighs and bends down to fish another pencil from his own backpack, but halfway down he realizes that his own yellow and black striped pencil is hovering in the air before him. He looks up to find a hand holding it out for him. A hand, an arm, a shoulder... connected to Dean Winchester.

Dean gives him a questioning look for Castiel to take the pencil already.

Castiel's hand shakes as he quickly snatches his pencil and mutters a “thank you” in Dean's direction. He looks up at Dean long enough to catch his small smile and a nod before his face burns hot, and he has to snap his eyes back to his notebook.

Maybe five minutes go by, and Ms. Harvelle instructs the class to break off into groups of four to discuss the latest chapter (that they all should have read by now... a third of the class groans), but as students stand up to gather with their friends, she shakes her head and gives different instructions. Every odd row going from front to back should turn their desks around and every odd row from (her) right to left should move their desk to the left until everyone is a quarter of a group. It doesn't sound so complicated to Castiel, and he starts counting to realize that according to her instructions, he doesn't have to move anywhere. Ms. Harvelle has to give an example and rearrange the first four desks in the front corner, but most of the class finally starts to move their desks as needed. The sound of the metal scratching on the linoleum flooring is deafening.

With a panic, he counts again and watches as Dean is standing and pushing his desk right towards him. Adina and Daniel rotating their desks and smashing them up into their now-complete-group is enough to distract Castiel from the fact that Dean is settling back into his chair. Right fucking next to him.

“So...” Adina starts, turning her book to the latest chapter and shrugging, “I only read about two pages into the chapter.”

Castiel rolls his eyes, opening his book as well. “I'm assuming you didn't get far either, Daniel?”

Daniel shakes his head. “I'm, uh... still on chapter two.”

Daniel and Adina are a nice couple, but they are notorious slackers.

“Really?” Dean asks, annoyance clear in his voice. “We're supposed to be on chapter five. You're barely halfway there. Please tell me you've done more reading, Cas.”

Castiel turns his head to Dean, swallowing hard. He was talking to him. “I...” Castiel has to clear his throat after a too-high sound comes out. “Well, I've sort of read through chapter six.”

Dean just smirks at that, and Cas swears the room's temperature jumped up by ten degrees.

All four are momentarily quiet as Ms. Harvelle drops papers into the middle of their group. They each grab a sheet and examine the questions.

Castiel grabs his pencil and starts writing immediately.

“Psst.” Daniel taps Castiel's desk and asks, “Can we copy from yours?”

Castiel snorts and goes back to writing, assuming that's what he'd be doing anyway. A few minutes go by, and he has answers scribbled out for the first few questions. He barely notices that someone is pushing gently on his arm until he looks to the side to see Dean's hand near his wrist. “What are you putting down for question three?” Dean asks, pointing at his paper. “I'm not sure what she's asking.”

“You... you read it?” Cas asks, astonished.

“I'm not jumping ahead a chapter, but yeah, I read it,” Dean answers with creased brows. “Don't lump me with these two useless lovebirds.”

Castiel stares at Dean, eyes wide. Dean had always given off this bad-boy attitude, and Castiel (and many others) assumed he was an academic slacker. Apparently not? “Sorry,” Cas says, dropping his eyes. “I've been enjoying the book, and the class is going at a slower pace than I'd like.”

“I like the book, too, but I'm barely keeping up,” Dean admits, tapping his pencil on the desk.

“Really? You like it?”

Dean nods with a shrug. “Why not? More interesting than some of the other crap we've been forced to read.”

Adina and Daniel are almost all but forgotten as Dean and Castiel start discussing the book. The two boys are so enthralled with their chat that Adina and Daniel take the opportunity to compare their answers and start to write down what the other two had written.

Castiel is surprised that he's talking to Dean so freely. His heart may be going a hundred miles an hour in his throat, but school work is a neutral-enough subject that the conversation doesn't feel too intimate. He snatches the paper back from Adina at one point to write down some thoughts on question five.

Something brushes his thigh, and Castiel looks down to see his phone laying on his leg.

“This yours?” Dean asks in a whisper, tilting his head to the side to indicate Lilith to his far left. “Lilith was pointing at you when she slid it over.”

 _He touched my leg!_ is the rising panic going through his mind, and he hopes his face isn't ten shades of red darker than usual. Castiel peeks around the room to find Ms. Harvelle with the group in the back corner with her back facing them. “Thank, God,” Castiel sighs with relief. He puts his hand over it and nods. “It was my brother's. Now it's mine.”

“Cool.” Dean pauses for a long moment, looking down at Castiel's phone. “First phone?”

“Yeah.”

Dean asks, “Figured it out yet?”

Voice still low, Cas shrugs. “I just got it this morning. My friend showed me how to add contacts, but that's about all I've done with it.”

Dean surveys the room again, and Ms. Harvelle is still with the other group. Adina and Daniel are still copying their papers since they stole back Castiel's. “What's your number?”

Castiel goes still, his mouth dry. Dean had just asked him for his number. For his number. For... _Holy fuck, just give it to him,_ his mind snaps at him. Castiel rattles off his number quickly.

He watches Dean take his own phone out of his jacket pocket and flick his fingers around on the screen. “You got it on silent?” Dean asks.

Castiel nods. His phones makes no noise, but Castiel sees the screen light up between his fingers and when he moves them, there's a message on his screen from an unknown number that simply says “ **hey** ”. He darts his eyes up to Dean who nods and points back at his phone.

“Text me something back,” he quietly tells him.

Castiel clicks on the message to bring up a mostly blank screen except for the gray dialogue box on the top left with “ **hey** ” in it and finds a box towards the bottom with an icon of a pencil or some other writing utensil. He assumes that's where he should write a message back. He fiddles with the letters that appear on the screen, making sure the first letter is capitalized and to add a period at the end. He clicks what he again assumes is to send it. His message appears in a green box to the right and just below the first one with a “ **Hello.** ”

Dean looks down at his own phone with a smile, looks back up to Castiel, and nods.

Castiel hears the click-clack of high heels nearby and stuffs his phone quickly under his leg. He sees Dean hiding his own phone away as Ms. Harvelle stops at the group just behind them. They share a small chuckle before opening up their books to chapter five.

The rest of the class is spent talking about the book, writing more answers, and chatting with Ms. Harvelle when she joins their group. Butterflies are a constant flutter in Castiel's stomach with Dean so close to him, his voice low and rough. He hopes Ms. Harvelle plans to put them in groups like this more often. He'd never had the chance or the nerve to introduce himself to Dean, and now he was talking to him as if it wasn't the most nerve-wracking thing in the world.

* * *

 

After they had turned in their papers, shifted back their desks, and the bell rang for English to be over, Dean leans on his desk, seeming to wait for Castiel to arrange his book and papers back into his backpack.

Castiel stands up, hefting his backpack over his shoulder. He picks his phone off of the seat, and it's warm from being trapped under his leg. “Thanks,” Castiel says to Dean, holding his phone in explanation.

“Yeah. If you need anymore texting practice, let me know.”

“I'm sure Charlie will show me,” Castiel says.

“Oh, okay.”

Castiel squints up at Dean, swearing he had almost sounded... disappointed. “Oh, uh... how do I send smiley faces?”

“Emotes?” Dean holds out his hand, and Castiel hands him his phone. “When you're sending messages, there's a button... here.” Dean angles Castiel's phone so that he can see what he's doing on the screen. “It brings up a bunch of emotes you can use. Or if you know, you just type them in like you would on the computer. Eyes and mouth.”

“That's... easy enough, I guess.” Castiel takes back his phone and smiles at Dean. “Thanks again. I'll... see you again tomorrow?”

“And the day after that.”

Castiel waves and turns to leave. Of course he'd see Dean for the next few days since they shared a class (and seats right next to each other). He groans and makes his way quickly down the hallway to his next class. He stops at his locker to switch out books, and while he's there, he finds Charlie's contact in his phone and sends her a message that says, “ **Hi!** ” and he adds a smiley face at the end.

Immediately, he gets back a message from her that also says, “ **Hi!** ”, but there are at least five more exclamation marks and a small pink heart at the end. Cas smiles.

As he's shutting his locker, Cas gets another text asking, “ **did u txt anyone else yet?** ”

He replies back, “ **Dean, in my English class, showed me.** ” He can't help smiling again. He waits for a reply, but when he doesn't receive one, he texts Charlie again, his excitement hard to contain. “ **I can't believe I actually talked to him. We were grouped together in class. He read the book! And then.. How many letters can I type in a text? I feel like I'm rambling.** ” Castiel checks his message for errors, adding another period after 'then' when he sees that it's missing one.

He reaches his class when he gets a response. “ **as many as u want. itll break into multiple txts if too long. keep txts short. dont spend too much time w/grammar** ” Castiel snorts and leans up against the side of the locker near his classroom door.

“ **But this looks so much better.** ” Castiel sends.

“ **this is faster** ”

Castiel sends back, “ **I thought phones had an auto-correct.** ”

“ **they do. i dont use it** ” He receives a message right after that. “ **what happened w/dean??** ”

Castiel checks the time and sees that he still has two minutes before class starts. He's not sure what he should tell Charlie in such a short time. It would be faster to call her and just tell her, but he wants to get the hang of this texting. He wouldn't want anyone to overhear him anyway. So he texts, “ **It was great, but he probably thinks I'm an idiot for not knowing how to use my phone. I was so nervous, but he was really nice. He got my phone number and texted me so that I could see how it was done.** ”

“ **lol i bet he thinks ur adorable and was looking for an excuse to get ur number** ”

Castiel stares at that message for a long time, but before the bell rings, he sends back, “ **Yeah, right.** ”

* * *

 

History with Mr. MacLeod felt like it was dragging on. This teacher is known for taking phones and spouting the last texts the student made if they're caught with their phones in class. Castiel doesn't want to take the chance. He doesn't yet have anything incriminating on his phone, but Mr. MacLeod had once found a picture on a student's phone that he had confiscated and sent the image to his computer to be displayed through the connected projector for the entire class. Poor guy had been clearly passed out after a drinking binge and had genitals drawn all over his face. He had also ordered pizza delivered to the school on someone's phone, so by the time lunch came around, that student had to gather enough cash to pay the delivery man.

He flees the classroom the moment the bell rings and hits the power button on his phone. There's two messages waiting for him. “ **come on with those eyes? ur dreamy.** ” Followed with, “ **u should ask him out** ”

He'll see Charlie in less than five minutes, but a message like that deserves a response. “ **You're insane. I couldn't do that.** ”

He's halfway to his class with Charlie in Art when he sees his phone ping another message. “ **but u like him right?** ”

“ **You know that. Doesn't mean I'm going to ask him out. He doesn't do dating; he's told everyone no.** ”

Castiel peeks into the classroom and doesn't see Charlie yet, so he looks at his phone to see her latest message. “ **maybe hes waiting for u** ”

He shakes his head and looks down the hall, wondering where Charlie could be. “ **Haha.** ” he texts her.

“Hi, Cas!” Charlie suddenly appears before him. “Oh! You're figuring out your phone. Who are you talking to?” She's scooching into his space to look at his phone.

A message appears and Castiel's eyes go wide as he looks from the phone to Charlie. “ **would u rather be asked out w/txt or rl?** ”

“Oh, my God!” Castiel shouts, clinging to his phone and pushing his finger along the screen to get to the top of his message group. He sees the number at the top that's always there, but realizes that he missed it before. It doesn't say 'Charlie'. “This isn't you?!” He waves the phone at her.

Charlie shakes her head. “Here, let me see.” She moves her fingers along the screen as Castiel holds it out between them. She hits a back button, shows him her name, clicks on it, and it brings up two dialogue boxes with their exchanged ' **hi** 's in them. “This was me.” She points at her name and then backs out to open the last person he was texting. “You haven't added this number as a contact yet. You thought this was me?” She makes a face. “I have a little more decorum in my texts.”

Castiel scrolls the messages down, going as far as he can before it won't show anything more. The first text is from someone else that says, “ **hey** ”. The next he sent says, “ **Hello.** ” And then, a received text that he had originally thought was from Charlie... “ **did u txt anyone else yet?** ” His hands start to shake, and he shoves the phone at his friend. “Charlie! I texted all of this to Dean!”

Charlie looks startled at first, but her face breaks out into a wide smile. She focuses her attention on the screen before her. “Dean _Winchester_? Cas, you finally talked to him?! That's so great!”

“No! No, it's not great!” Castiel wails, hiding his face behind his hand.

Charlie gives a small giggle as she scans down the texts and then she gasps. “Oh... Cas! This is... Oh! A new message! It's a 'question mark'.” She tries to give Castiel back his phone, but he pushes it away. “Quick. Respond to him before class starts.”

“I can't!”

“Fine.” So Charlie does it for him. She slips the phone into a side pocket of his backpack. Charlie pats his shoulder before moving into the classroom.

Castiel is too afraid to look at his phone, so Art class is a Hell-on-Earth for him today.

* * *

 

After Art, it's lunchtime, so Charlie and Castiel head to the cafeteria.

Charlie prods him in the arm. “So, what did he say?”

“I... haven't looked yet,” Castiel admits, frowning. He had mentioned Dean in his text, so why had Dean played along as if he were someone else?

“Honestly, Cas,” Charlie scoffs. She grabs his phone from the side pocket and is about to tell him if there are any new messages when she's stopped cold by someone stepping in front of them. She stares, loosely holding out Castiel's phone to the side for him to take it.

Castiel looks up and has to take a step back. Dean is standing in front of them, his own phone in hand. He looks down at his phone and starts moving his thumbs over the screen. He stops and looks back to Castiel with a smile.

Castiel blinks. “I – uh...”

Charlie's waving his phone in front of his face. “You have a new message,” she grits between her teeth.

Castiel can't tear his eyes away from Dean – doesn't want to. He looks down long enough to read “ **Will you go out with me?** ” on his screen (with a capital letter!). He has to bring his eyes back to read it again though, and he moves up to the line just before that, the message that Charlie had sent for him. “ **Surprise me.** ”

He feels faint and grabs onto Charlie's shoulder for support. She gives Dean a nervous chuckle and takes Castiel's arm. “You okay, Cas?”

Dean's watching them expectantly, and then he says out loud, “Sorry. I thought... did I read into it wrong?”

Castiel snaps up, standing straight suddenly. He's too mortified to look into Dean's eyes, but the butterflies and his heart are doing crazy flips, and he has to say _something_. “No, you were right.”

“So... do you want to go out?”

Castiel doesn't look up, but he's sure they can see the goofy grin forming on his face. He types something into his phone, sends it, and waits.

Dean mirrors the grin on Castiel's face when he looks at his phone. “Awesome.”

“ **yes <3 **”

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I blog about anything interesting, but I do have a Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/worldlyshuku


End file.
